1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas stove and more particularly to an ignition switch of the gas stove.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ignition switch mounted in a gas stove has a closed device and an electromagnetic valve. While user turns a knob of the stove, it drives a shaft of the closed device pushing a plug of the electromagnetic valve for gas flowing to a burner of the stove for burning. After that, a heater, which electrically connects the electromagnetic valve, generates current to activate the electromagnetic valve according to the heat of the burner.
In the conventional ignition switch, the electromagnetic valve is arranged next to the closed device, so that the ignition switch has a greater length. As a result, the stove has to provide sufficient length in height or in width to receive the ignition switch. In other words, the conventional ignition switch makes the stove large.
For an improved ignition switch, the electromagnetic valve is arranged perpendicular to the closed device to reduce the length thereof. Typically, there are two types of that. First, a coupler is provided to connect the shaft of the closed device and the plug of the electromagnetic valve. The plug of the electromagnetic valve is activated by the shaft of the closed device via the coupler while the knob is turned. The ignition switch has to change the orientation of the gas channel, so that the switch is totally different from the conventional switch and that increases the cost. Second, a transmission device is provided to connect the knob and the electromagnetic valve. The electromagnetic valve is activated by the knob via the transmission device. The transmission device is installed independently that might be easy to be impacted and damaged in assembly. There is no ignition switch in the present market without any drawback.